1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of ventilated garage doors and more specifically relates to a garage opening privacy screen system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garage doors are used on enclosed garages to protect vehicles parked inside from the elements, as well as from vandalism or theft. The modern home garages are often multipurpose spaces that sometimes do not include parking vehicles. Garages are used as hobby shops, repair shops, home business shops, and even social gathering places because of the large floor spaces. Many people like to open up their garage door to see outside while letting air pass through. Typically, garage doors do not allow ventilation in warm weather and so the space becomes uncomfortable for engaging in the previously mentioned activities. Because garages are often used to store expensive tools, equipment, hobby items, or other costly belongings that cannot be stored inside the house, many homeowners are not comfortable with opening the garage door and exposing the stored items to people on the street. In a majority of locations, costly belongings would not last long because of thieves, if the roll-up door was left open. Similarly, a person working in a garage with such items or having a social gathering in the garage may not feel comfortable with the view being exposed to the street.
Most modern garage doors are operated electrically with a remote control. Garage rollup doors actually have many moving parts that require maintenance. From time to time, garage rollup doors experience component failure and become stuck in the open or partially open position, exposing the items inside to the street. Power failure can also leave the doors inoperative and often do, with the door in the open position. A convenient solution to these problems is needed.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,403 to Rocco L. Church, U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,286 to Darrell Fowler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,494 to Vincent A. MacNeil, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,412 to Eugene F. Nowak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,237 to Frank J. Sepulveda, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,860 to Otto Weiss. This art is representative of ventilated garage doors. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a garage opening privacy screen system should provide ventilation, privacy and security, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable garage opening privacy screen system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.